Xenophilia
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: Xenophilia: Desire or love for something alien. Written on popular demand :  Starfire x Raven, Yuri, Rated M for mature sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_Raven_

It had taken a long while indeed, but the time was nigh.

She had definitely been looking forward to this.

For ages now, ever since that Puppet King incident, she had waited patiently for the right time, when it had built up so much, that it begged for release, on fear of loos of sanity and such. Put simply, now was the time to lay aside friendly matters and take what was rightfully hers.

Raven smiled softly. She could imagine it now, had imagined since the desire had begun.

Dear, sweet, wonderful Starfire, in her arms, murmuring her name with love.

Yes... She wanted the alien. She wanted Starfire. Wanted her, needed her.

But of course, one cannot simply hope to get something overnight. No, it taken weeks, months, perhaps even years, to slowly worm her feelings into the alien's heart, to lure her away from whatever petty crushes she may have. It was difficult. Starfire saw something she liked in Robin. But the seed was planted, nonetheless. All it needed was some water and light.

Perhaps it was her heritage, but Raven felt a great possessive need for Starfire. Her mind told her that the Tamaranean belonged only to her, and she should only be Raven's. The sorceress had always got what she wanted, and what she wanted now was Starfire.

She could only imagine the scenarios, currently, but not for long. What should she do?

Perhaps wait until the boys were off on a trip or something, and simply take Starfire wherever she happened to be. Perhaps lure the alien to her room, and unleash her desires upon her. And how would she lure her there? Perhaps under pretence of "girl time" Or maybe take her by force, bind her down and have her at leisure, like the finest wine of a bouquet. She wanted to enjoy Starfire's reactions to what she was to do to her. She wanted to hear the alien whimper, moan and scream, wanted to see her beg, writhe and squirm, wanted to make gasp, sweat and spill.

Oh, what she would do to sweet Starfire!

She wanted, wanted it so badly, to pin the alien upon her bed, wanted to see the look of shock, yet arousal, on her sweet face as the sorceress straddled her, wanted to kiss her sweet lips and probe her hot mouth. She wanted to rip off that purple top of hers and unveil the twin orbs, like copper pearls crafted by the Gods themselves, to taste and touch them. She wanted to pull off her purple skirt and find out exactly what treasure lay in the apex of her toned orange legs. She wanted to taste Starfire's woman-hood, wanted to make the alien scream as she fucked her and beg for more. She wanted those emeralds, beset by the inferno of hair on her head, to be drowning in pleasure.

She wanted to make Starfire hers. Starfire was _ her _love, was _her _Starfire, and if she was feeling naughty, perhaps even _her little bitch._ That would be interesting to see and do, to bend the Tamaranean into obeying her every command and satisfying her every need.

The best part was the reactions garnered so far. Starfire was no fool. She could see the burning lust in Raven's violet eyes. She could sense the motives behind the sorceress in regards to her. And it made her nervous.

Raven could see it in those emeralds; Behind the typical happiness was apprehension, worry, concern... passion. She could feel the Tamaranean's own passion. And it made the half-demon smirk as the alien shivered under her casual looks and touches, relishing in the power she had over the strongest woman known to Earth. She could make Starfire shake at the knees with a single, passionate look.

The fun was preparation. How would she finally bed the alien? Take the Tamaranean as her own, claim her for herself. That was the fun part. Perhaps a few Dark magic's to, ah, _alter _her body slightly to make it much more fun indeed. Or simply taunt the alien with light touches, forcing her to beg more and more to be fully satisfied. Or maybe have her pleasure every inch of Raven's body until-

No. Raven would fulfil her own lust first, before Starfire could have any inkling of control.

But regardless, she'd made it clear to the alien many times: One day, she would be hers to have.

And now, Raven decided, seeing the alien shiver violently as the contemplative looks she was sending her, perhaps tonight would be the time to finally have her.

She just couldn't wait.

_Starfire_

Was she scared? Certainly not. Worried? No. Nervous. Definitely not...

Lying to oneself was not helpful in such musings.

Starfire was scared. Worried. Nervous.

Raven lusted for her. Raven wanted her.

Whether or not that was a thing of goodness... well, that was something of opinion.

Raven was her best friend. A kind and gentle soul. Soft and gentle, albeit reclusive and hidden behind a wall of the wit of dryness.

Yet... Starfire had seen the power of Raven's deadly abilities. When under the influence of an incredibly potent emotion, the most powerful of which being her rage, then it... not nice.

Starfire gulped nervously, as the sorceress shot her a look of clear desire. It was a message of what was to come. And it would come soon. Very soon. Was she willing to allow Raven to claim her? It was custom on her planet, for a powerful warrior to take a mate for themselves. But Raven's heritage of birth... was dangerous.

But Starfire knew her friend was not in any way truly dangerous. Merely misunderstood.

But the fear was there, in that Raven could lose control and hurt her...

Yet, would she refuse? She didn't know. Would she be willing to submit herself completely to Raven? This thought showed in her eyes, and Raven smirked, a mixture of triumph and... she did not know. Again, she gulped, feeling herself shaking from both her emotions of conflict and the half-demons' own lust.

She was scared. She was worried. She was nervous.

But she wanted it.

**Author's Notes: So, Raven has a plan in mind, and Starfire is worried.**

**Well, hope you lot can wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. Oh, and feel free to send in some requests for what you would like to see next chapter. Don't be shy, request. You can request whatever you want, be it bindings, gags or even bloody Futanari.**

**And maybe your request could hit the spotlight :)**

**See you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

Call it cliche, call it basic, call it force of habit, but night-time was the time to move. Simple as.

The shadows were hers to control and manipulate, and she stalked through the Tower, hidden by the darkness caused by an absence of light. The sorceress had only one mission, one objective, in mind tonight:

Starfire.

She swept past Beast Boy's room, feeling the rabble of dreams and sleep within. She passed Cyborg's room, feeling the infinite blackness of his sleep cycle. She passed Robin's room, feeling the rare peace that only sleep could bring. They were gone from consciousness, and would be no threat to her plans. And she stopped at Starfire's room. Within, she could feel the alien's emotions. She wasn't asleep; She was waiting. Anticipation, fear, worry, passion, acceptance, denial. A wonderful blend of emotions.

Raven smirked.

As of tonight, Starfire wouldn't be so innocent anymore.

Melting into the darkness, Raven slipped into the room.

The shadow's camouflaged her, and her eyes could make out Starfire's form on the bed, shivering slightly. She could see the emerald eyes darting round from under the cover of her sheet, clearly sensing her presence, but unsure as to where she was. That's what Raven enjoyed; The sense of fear, worry in face of the unknown and darkness. Starfire would never see her until there was no defence for her. Utilising her power, Raven's astral form slipped through the air, slowly heading towards the Tamaranean.

Suddenly, having her presence felt by her prey, Starfire shot up in bed, clutching the covers to her chest, staring around wildly, heart pounding with the adrenaline brought on by fear, her body twitching under her nervousness.

Raven materialised behind the alien, smirked, and struck.

It was far too easy. Her arms sprang round, seized the alien's arms and dragged them behind her tanned back. Restraining them with one hand, her other hand sprang up and clamped over the Tamaranean's mouth before she could scream. Sensing the alien's unstoppable strength about to kick in, Raven engulfed Starfire in her energy, trapping her in the unbreakable blackness of her power.

Starfire was struggling mightily against the magic's restraining her, but instantly froze when Raven's voice whispered into her ear:

"Hello, Starfire..."

Starfire turned her head to the side, one emerald eye staring at the half-demon with shock, clearly having not expected such a direct assault.

Raven chuckled: "You're surprised. Admittedly, that surprises me as well. I would have thought you would have been expecting this."

Starfire whimpered as Raven's hands gently stroked at the sides of her naval, feeling a course of passion surge through her like a bolt of lightning from Raven's soft touch, gentle, experienced-

"But that is forgivable-" Raven purred into the shaking alien's ear, before moving forward slightly to gently nip at the lobe, earning a muffled squeak from the red-head, from where her power had muffled her. Raven chuckled softly as she took the sweet flesh into her mouth, allowing a gentle nibble on it, receiving a tiny, barely-discernable moan from the alien. Raven removed her mouth and continued: "-Considering you're all mine. Hmm... I love the sound of that. Having you all to myself. Possessive, I know, but it fits so right."

A dark chuckle from the sorceress was followed by a small whimper from her prey.

"Believe me, Starfire. You're going to love it. So will I. So enjoy it; Relax..."

Starfire murmured discernable words into the gag upon her, as Raven gently poked out her tongue and drew it up the uncovered half of the Tamaranean's neck, tasting the sweet tang of her copper skin, Starfire moaning softly at the half-demons wet touch. Raven smirked into the Tamaranean's neck and removed the energy that gagged the alien, and murmured: "Do you have something to say?"

"R-R-Raven..." Starfire groaned. "It...ah... I-I-is wonderful... p-please..."

"There we are..." Raven purred. "You love it, don't you? I knew you would. You're so soft and kind. I love you. But I think we better move this to my room."

Starfire managed to ground out: "W-Why?..."

The smirk on Raven's face would have a man flat on his back with the amount of lust in it.

"Why, all my _gear _is there, of course."

Starfire's eyes widened.

Raven's smirk widened.

**Author's Notes: Inferno 54 and Wheelie 91 (Stay away from Megan Fox) wanted to see Raven pull out the lovely bondage gear. Thus, next chapter, we'll have Raven become a proper mistress! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Cough, cough" Uh, I shouldn't laugh so much.**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

A flash of darkness, impossible as that could be, and Starfire found her deposited on Raven's expansive bed with a squeak of shock.

The alien lay there for a moment, breathing heavily (A rather pointless gesture, since her tiny vestigial lung did not rely on air for survival) before she sat up, her body still burning pleasurably from Raven's touch, emerald eyes now nervous as to where the half-demon was. Starfire could not see her in the dark room of Raven's abode.

So, she whispered: "R-Raven?"

No sooner had those words escaped her mouth, then a chain lunged from the darkness and clamped around her left wrist. Starfire gave a yelp of terror, or rather, she would have, had it not been for a pitch-black ball gag suddenly jamming into her mouth, securing itself as the chain wrenched her back onto the bed. Her other arm spun round to try and remove the restraining objects, but a second chain wrapped round her free arm and held it back, easily nullifying her strength, as two more chains locked round her legs, spreading the alien across the bed in the classic X-pose, keeping her in this trapped position. Instinct and panic fuelled her struggles, but like before, she instantly froze when she felt the familiar softness of the sorceresses hands upon her sides.

Emerald eyes widened as violet eyes met with them, and Raven spoke:

"My, my, Starfire. What a situation you've ended up in."

The sorceress chuckled as she lay to the side of the alien, stroking one hand up the Tamaranean's mid-section and gently pulling the other hand through the mane of crimson hair, revelling in the soft silky feel of the tanned beauty. Raven smiled softly as she moved her head in and gently nuzzled Starfire's flushed cheek, earning a small, but contented murmur from the alien.

"Very sweet..." Raven murmured passionately, bring one hand to down to touch Starfire's cheek and tilt the alien's head to face her, the half-demon's awed and loving violets seeing the acceptant desire of Starfire's wonderfully green eyes. Planting a small kiss on the tip of the alien's nose, the sorceress continued: "And all mine..."

Starfire whimpered softly as Raven's other hand stroked very near to her chest, fiddling with the edge of the purple top that hid her upper femininity, before releasing a muffled gasp as Raven telekinetically wrapped a piece of cloth around Starfire's eyes, blindfolding the alien.

Smirking as the alien writhed in shock, the half-demon whispered to her captive: "Don't worry, Starfire. I find suspense adds much more to the thrill."

The alien stilled in her struggling as Raven kissed her cheek reassuringly, the half-demon gently flicking her tongue across the orange skin, marvelling in how Starfire tasted; A sweet combination, exotic and passionate, like tropical fruits. Raven sighed peacefully, her emotional powers instinctively preparing to be restrained under what promised to be a very high-strung night.

To begin, Raven decided to do a little bit of teasing. That was the first part of her agenda tonight.

So, with a small smile, she began to teasingly stroke her pale hands down the Tamaranean's curved sides in a soft rhythm, observing the the small arches of the alien's torso as she touched at her sensitive sides. Moments like these really made the sorceress marvel on how human Starfire appeared, down to her reactions and overall body structure. Of course, the demonic half of her being merely enjoyed seeing the object of her passion in such a trapped, helpless and damn kinky position. Lovely.

Starfire was whining into the spherical gag in her mouth; She wanted more of this. She wanted Raven to touch her, make her feel such pleasure...

"Do you like that?" Raven purred as she leaned down onto the alien, straddling the Tamaranean as her violet eyes took in the desirable expressions on the pleasured red-head's face. "Do you want more?"

Starfire nodded frantically, groaning as Raven's finger dug gently into her, eliciting such glorious feelings on her skin, and she groaned further as Raven's tongue licked her cheek, feeling the slippery muscle trace down her cheek and along her jaw line, the half-demon revelling in her captive; So wonderful, so beautiful, so brilliant.

_All hers._

Raven licked at the alien with vigour, eager for more of that wonderful taste, as her hands journeyed North, and stealthily slipped under the purple top.

Starfire felt this and squeaked as Raven's hands slid over her breasts, the sorceress smirking as she felt the soft flesh under her hands. She had so long been waiting for this, to touch Starfire where no-one had ever touched, where people have only _dreamed _to touch her. It was glorious. She was so warm, so firm, so yielding, so soft. Raven moved back, drew away a hand, and tugged Starfire's top out from under her neck guard, to finally expose those perfect orbs to the world.

Her violet eyes drank in the naked sight greedily. It was more then her imaginations had ever produced; Both of Starfire's glands were perfect. A wonderful combination as perkiness and impressive size, each spherical wonder tipped off with a deep pink nipple, both buds stood to rapt attention. Wonderful. With lust burning through her, Raven took each orb in each of her hands and kneaded them gently, moving them up and down, left to right, occasionally moving her thumb up to twirl each nipple around.

The effect this had on Starfire was impressive.

The Tamaranean was writhing and groaning, her body arching as her sensitive mounds were touched. It sent the passions of fire burning through her very bone and she loved it. If only she could see her glorious friend, making her feel such wonders. But Raven obviously intended everything to be a surprise, and that only made the Tamaranean feel yet more aroused. The suspense of not-knowing certainly cause her to feel a wonder of all of it's own.

Raven took in Starfire's pleasure, her desire, as she massaged her chest with skilled and confident hands, feeling the warmth of her orbs, like wondrous pearls crafted by the God's themselves. That seemed to be just that; The Gods had such a beautiful creature on their hands, but who got to create it? Clearly, Tamaran's deity had won that bet, and thus Starfire had been made. A gift from the God's themselves. A gift Raven was all too happy to receive.

Finally, the urge to taste these wonderful mounds of flesh was too much, and Raven leaned down and took the right bud into her mouth. For a moment, she did nothing, simply tasting the wondrous exotic taste, feeling the rock-hard nub gently touch with her tongue, feeling the Tamaranean gasp and groan into the ball-gag, her body writhing with pleasure. If this was the reaction to her breasts having attention, imagine when her woman-hood was next on the assault!

Now, Raven stepped it up a little, moving her tongue to lick at the nipple in her mouth and circling around it, suckling softly as she picked up a strong rhythm, the Tamaranean writhing under her eager mouth, the most delicious little sounds sounding from the Tamaranean. The half-demon revelled in her administrations, tasting the hot flesh that her mouth and tongue worked against, assimilating the emotional desires and pleasures within her beautiful captive, into a wonderful mixture that made Raven crave more and more from this girl.

The sorceress suckled hungrily and without mercy nor hesitation at Starfire's right mound, her hands squeezing the alien's breasts, feeling it them yield to her touch, soft as they were. Starfire was whimpering and groaning as Raven's mouth had at her, feeling such wonderful spikes of pleasure surging throughout her body at Raven's every touch, gasping into the gag as a flare of heat scorched through her as the half-demon's teeth nipped at her nipple, before a feeling of cold air as Raven switched breasts, turning her mouth to the left one, sucking reverently as she groped and stroked at the alien's chest.

The sorceress could feel the massive heat burning between her legs, the wetness of arousal staining her leotard, so, reluctantly, but excited for the next phase, she released Starfire's breasts, moved up to kiss at her forehead, the Tamaranean letting out a small purr at the tender affection, before the half-demon removed her leotard and belt, tossing them aside with slight disdain as she felt the presence of air on her bare skin. With a smile, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Starfire and squeezing their chests together, removing the ball-gag so she could plant her lips on Starfire's, her tongue surging into the alien's mouth to assert dominion and to taste her wondrous taste. Starfire's tongue rose to meet hers and they playfully battled with the wet muscles, groaning into each other as Raven rubbed their chests together, feeling the wetness from her previous administration upon Starfire's cleavage. Truly delightful.

Both girls ground their body's against each other, Raven clearly dominating the red-head, before the sorceress detached her lips from Starfire and whispered to her:

"I've been waiting so long for this, Starfire. I've been waiting to pin you down and ravage you, make you mine. I could love you, I could humiliate you, I could _destroy _you, I could strip you of your will and make you my _little bitch. _But no. I'm content to simply love you, because I do love you."

"I love you too..." Starfire murmured softly, before gasping as Raven licked at her neck. "Oh! R-Raven! I love you!"

"That's right, Starfire..." Raven growled, as she reared back onto Starfire's abdomen and activated her powers, opening a drawer nearby and drawing out an object, which flew into her hand. "Moan for me. Say my name, because that is the name of the one who will make you scream!"

The object in her hand was none other then a bright red, eighteen-inch plastic double-ended dildo.

"Now, Starfire-" Raven murmured seductively to her unseeing friend, ripping off the purple skirt with ease, taking in the wonderful tanned apex of the alien's legs, with two ovals of crimson hair bordering the region of Starfire's treasure-

A thin, pink slit, soaking wet with golden fluid-

"-Scream my name!"

And the half-demon impaled the alien with the sex toy.

Starfire would have screamed to the Heaven's themselves as her tight entrance was mowed aside by the dildo, the thick toy shoving into her, loosening her internal walls as it filled her, thick as it was, but Raven's mouth clamping onto hers silenced the alien, meaning that she could only let out muffled groans into Raven's domineering mouth, fuelled by pain and pleasure as tears of these emotions sprang from blindfolded emerald eyes.

"That's it, Starfire." Raven growled into the Tamaranean's mouth, taking in the pleasured gasps, using her powers to repeatedly ram the sex toy into Starfire's depths. "Moan for me. Take it all in!"

"R-Raven!" Starfire gasped, her body arching in sheer ecstasy, her limbs fighting against the magic-imbued chains that restrained her. "Oh, oh Raven!"

"There we go..." Raven purred, sweeping her tongue across Starfire's cheeks. "Say my name, Starfire!"

"Raven! It- ah!- feels w-w-wonderful!"

"That's it, Starfire." Raven cooed, kissing Starfire fiercely and roughly, before bringing her chest up, her left breast coming into the Tamaranean's range. "Now suck."

Starfire complied instantly, her mouth latching onto the grey nipple presented to her, groaning into it as the dildo sank deeper into her, before her long tongue wrapped round the bud, engulfing as much of Raven's breast as she could into her mouth, eagerly suckling at her friend's mound with relish of it's sweet, soft taste and the firmness of it's skin. Oh, she loved this! She could taste her beloved friend forever!

Raven groaned as Starfire suckled at her, the hot wonder of the alien' mouth and tongue working at her wonderfully, leading her to groan: "Azar, yes! Yes, that's it, Starfire! Yes, suck it! Oh, Azar, you like that, don't you, Starfire?" As she furiously dug the dildo in deeper to reward the alien.

The alien would have replied in the affirmative, but between her working mouth and the toy within her, she could do nothing but groan, wanting more so desperately- Raven groaned in pleasure, a loud sound that Starfire loved to hear, before removing her breast from the now-whining alien and moved back, bending the other end of the dildo around as she positioned herself above it, before impaling herself on it with a squeal of wonder, her tight walls failing to hold off the girth of the toy, already lubricated from fucking Starfire.

Connected by the toy, both girls groaned as their movements caused the dildo to shift around inside the other, as Raven clamped her hands onto the alien's breasts, cupping, groping and kneading them with a favoured reverence, as the toy penetrated both of their depths with such pleasure, neither could believe it. The half-demon was impressed that her emotions hadn't destroyed the whole room yet!

Regardless, Starfire was only getting louder in her groans and gasps as she got closer to orgasm, so Raven, who was more controlled in her emotions, promptly put that ball-gag back onto the alien, not in the mood for any interruptions drawn on by the noise. Still, she could not restrain her own moans as she felt Starfire's breasts under her, bringing one hand back to massage her own, the double-ended dildo squirming and writhing between them, filling them and brushing their sensitive oh so well.

Starfire wouldn't last much longer under such pleasure, and neither would Raven, both girls inexperienced in the ways of sexual endurance. And soon, wonderfully, yet sadly, it was all over.

With a final, muffled scream, Starfire felt herself tighten, and she exploded in a wave of gold, as Raven screamed out her name as she did the same, releasing her self upon Starfire's hip.

Both girls gasped as their juices fell from them in a wave of ecstasy and wonder, before Raven collapsed atop Starfire, the magical chains restraining the alien disintegrating as Raven lost control of the magic imbuing them, both girls panting and gasping as the aftershocks of their activity struck them, engulfing them in passion, fondness, love and friendship.

Both girls simply lay there for a long while, simply content with each other's presence, their arms wrapped round each other, Raven's head resting on Starfire's chest, above her cleavage, the half-demons cloak acting like a blanket, Starfire giggling slightly as Raven smiled rather goofily, a complete rarity for her, and a symbol of the happiness she was feeling. Never before had she felt this good. Truly, claiming Starfire had been the best idea she- Or anyone else- could ever have thought of.

Eventually, Raven lifted her head up and pulled herself forward, meeting her violet eyes with Starfire's emeralds.

"Well, was that productive, Starfire?" The sorceress purred quietly.

"Indeed." Starfire giggled, kissing Raven tenderly. "I did enjoy-"

Suddenly, the door opened.

Both girls instantly screamed in shock, Raven's cloak engulfing their indecency as their arms clamped around each other in shock.

At the door, stood none other then Cyborg, looking fairly surprised at the two girls on Raven's bed, before he answered their shocked looks: "Girls, you wanna get it on, get it on _quieter. _And remind me to tell Robin that he owes me twenty bucks tomorrow."

Grinning cheekily at Starfire and Raven's dumb-struck nods, Cyborg promptly left.

The two girls glanced at each other, before sighing and giggling.

It had been rather productive.

**Author's Notes: Hurrah, another Star x Raven complete :)**

**Though the main story is over, people are free for requests, which would be made into Alternate Scenarios. The fun never ends! :D**


	4. Alternate Scenario: Redemption

**Author's Notes: Per request from Redemption, whom wanted to see the Star x Raven with a twist!**

**Basically, there is Futanari in this alternate chapter, as in, for lack of a better term, she-male/transsexual. First time writing this kind of thing, actually. Anyway, if you don't like that stuff, don't read. **

**Regardless, I hope Redemption, and any other viewers, enjoy this, and be sure to tell me how I did in an otherwise foreign style to my typical Yuri :P**

A flash of darkness, impossible as that could be, and Starfire found her deposited on Raven's expansive bed with a squeak of shock.

The alien lay there for a moment, breathing heavily (A rather pointless gesture, since her tiny vestigial lung did not rely on air for survival) before she sat up, her body still burning pleasurably from Raven's touch, emerald eyes now nervous as to where the half-demon was. Starfire could not see her in the dark room of Raven's abode.

So, she whispered: "R-Raven?"

No sooner had those words escaped her mouth, then a chain lunged from the darkness and clamped around her left wrist. Starfire gave a yelp of terror, or rather, she would have, had it not been for a pitch-black ball gag suddenly jamming into her mouth, securing itself as the chain wrenched her back onto the bed. Her other arm spun round to try and remove the restraining objects, but a second chain wrapped round her free arm and held it back, easily nullifying her strength, as two more chains locked round her legs, spreading the alien across the bed in the classic X-pose, keeping her in this trapped position. Instinct and panic fuelled her struggles, but like before, she instantly froze when she felt the familiar softness of the sorceresses hands upon her sides.

Emerald eyes widened as violet eyes met with them, and Raven spoke:

"My, my, Starfire. What a situation you've ended up in."

The sorceress chuckled as she lay to the side of the alien, stroking one hand up the Tamaranean's mid-section and gently pulling the other hand through the mane of crimson hair, revelling in the soft silky feel of the tanned beauty. Raven smiled softly as she moved her head in and gently nuzzled Starfire's flushed cheek, earning a small, but contented murmur from the alien.

"Very sweet..." Raven murmured passionately, bring one hand to down to touch Starfire's cheek and tilt the alien's head to face her, the half-demon's awed and loving violets seeing the acceptant desire of Starfire's wonderfully green eyes. Planting a small kiss on the tip of the alien's nose, the sorceress continued: "And all mine..."

Starfire whimpered softly as Raven's other hand stroked very near to her chest, fiddling with the edge of the purple top that hid her upper femininity, before releasing a muffled gasp as Raven telekinetically wrapped a piece of cloth around Starfire's eyes, blindfolding the alien.

Smirking as the alien writhed in shock, the half-demon whispered to her captive: "Don't worry, Starfire. I find suspense adds much more to the thrill."

The alien stilled in her struggling as Raven kissed her cheek reassuringly, the half-demon gently flicking her tongue across the orange skin, marvelling in how Starfire tasted; A sweet combination, exotic and passionate, like tropical fruits. Raven sighed peacefully, her emotional powers instinctively preparing to be restrained under what promised to be a very high-strung night.

To begin, Raven decided to do a little bit of teasing. That was the first part of her agenda tonight.

So, with a small smile, she began to teasingly stroke her pale hands down the Tamaranean's curved sides in a soft rhythm, observing the the small arches of the alien's torso as she touched at her sensitive sides. Moments like these really made the sorceress marvel on how human Starfire appeared, down to her reactions and overall body structure. Of course, the demonic half of her being merely enjoyed seeing the object of her passion in such a trapped, helpless and damn kinky position. Lovely.

Starfire was whining into the spherical gag in her mouth; She wanted more of this. She wanted Raven to touch her, make her feel such pleasure...

"Do you like that?" Raven purred as she leaned down onto the alien, straddling the Tamaranean as her violet eyes took in the desirable expressions on the pleasured red-head's face. "Do you want more?"

Starfire nodded frantically, groaning as Raven's finger dug gently into her, eliciting such glorious feelings on her skin, and she groaned further as Raven's tongue licked her cheek, feeling the slippery muscle trace down her cheek and along her jaw line, the half-demon revelling in her captive; So wonderful, so beautiful, so brilliant.

_All hers._

Raven licked at the alien with vigour, eager for more of that wonderful taste, as her hands journeyed North, and stealthily slipped under the purple top.

Starfire felt this and squeaked as Raven's hands slid over her breasts, the sorceress smirking as she felt the soft flesh under her hands. She had so long been waiting for this, to touch Starfire where no-one had ever touched, where people have only _dreamed _to touch her. It was glorious. She was so warm, so firm, so yielding, so soft. Raven moved back, drew away a hand, and tugged Starfire's top out from under her neck guard, to finally expose those perfect orbs to the world.

Her violet eyes drank in the naked sight greedily. It was more then her imaginations had ever produced; Both of Starfire's glands were perfect. A wonderful combination as perkiness and impressive size, each spherical wonder tipped off with a deep pink nipple, both buds stood to rapt attention. Wonderful. With lust burning through her, Raven took each orb in each of her hands and kneaded them gently, moving them up and down, left to right, occasionally moving her thumb up to twirl each nipple around.

The effect this had on Starfire was impressive.

The Tamaranean was writhing and groaning, her body arching as her sensitive mounds were touched. It sent the passions of fire burning through her very bone and she loved it. If only she could see her glorious friend, making her feel such wonders. But Raven obviously intended everything to be a surprise, and that only made the Tamaranean feel yet more aroused. The suspense of not-knowing certainly cause her to feel a wonder of all of it's own.

Raven took in Starfire's pleasure, her desire, as she massaged her chest with skilled and confident hands, feeling the warmth of her orbs, like wondrous pearls crafted by the God's themselves. That seemed to be just that; The Gods had such a beautiful creature on their hands, but who got to create it? Clearly, Tamaran's deity had won that bet, and thus Starfire had been made. A gift from the God's themselves. A gift Raven was all too happy to receive.

Finally, the urge to taste these wonderful mounds of flesh was too much, and Raven leaned down and took the right bud into her mouth. For a moment, she did nothing, simply tasting the wondrous exotic taste, feeling the rock-hard nub gently touch with her tongue, feeling the Tamaranean gasp and groan into the ball-gag, her body writhing with pleasure. If this was the reaction to her breasts having attention, imagine when her woman-hood was next on the assault! Especially when the sorceress revealed her, ah, _secret weapon._

Now, Raven stepped it up a little, moving her tongue to lick at the nipple in her mouth and circling around it, suckling softly as she picked up a strong rhythm, the Tamaranean writhing under her eager mouth, the most delicious little sounds sounding from the Tamaranean. The half-demon revelled in her administrations, tasting the hot flesh that her mouth and tongue worked against, assimilating the emotional desires and pleasures within her beautiful captive, into a wonderful mixture that made Raven crave more and more from this girl.

The sorceress suckled hungrily and without mercy nor hesitation at Starfire's right mound, her hands squeezing the alien's breasts, feeling it them yield to her touch, soft as they were. Starfire was whimpering and groaning as Raven's mouth had at her, feeling such wonderful spikes of pleasure surging throughout her body at Raven's every touch, gasping into the gag as a flare of heat scorched through her as the half-demon's teeth nipped at her nipple, before a feeling of cold air as Raven switched breasts, turning her mouth to the left one, sucking reverently as she groped and stroked at the alien's chest.

The sorceress could feel the massive urges between her legs, so desperate to make Starfire moan, so, reluctantly, but excited for the next phase, she released Starfire's breasts, moved up to kiss at her forehead, the Tamaranean letting out a small purr at the tender affection, before the half-demon removed her leotard and belt, tossing them aside with slight disdain as she felt the presence of air on her bare skin. With a smile, she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Starfire and squeezing their chests together, removing the ball-gag so she could plant her lips on Starfire's, her tongue surging into the alien's mouth to assert dominion and to taste her wondrous taste. Starfire's tongue rose to meet hers and they playfully battled with the wet muscles, groaning into each other as Raven rubbed their chests together, feeling the wetness from her previous administration upon Starfire's cleavage. Truly delightful.

Both girls ground their body's against each other, Raven clearly dominating the red-head, before the sorceress detached her lips from Starfire and whispered to her:

"I've been waiting so long for this, Starfire. I've been waiting to pin you down and ravage you, make you mine. I could love you, I could humiliate you, I could _destroy _you, I could strip you of your will and make you my _little bitch. _But no. I'm content to simply love you, because I do love you."

"I love you too..." Starfire murmured softly, before gasping as Raven licked at her neck. "Oh! R-Raven! I love you!"

"That's good..." Raven chuckled, as she lifted up Starfire's blindfold slightly and reared up, so Starfire could see exactly what she was in for. "Because I have a little surprise for you..."

Starfire's emerald eyes moved to observe Raven's lower region. And gasped in shock at what she saw.

Believe it or not, the alien saw that, under the small tuft of purple hair, was not, what humans called, a vagina, but instead the complete opposite; A nine-inch long, two and a half inch thick penis, same shade of pale ashen grey as the rest of her, clearly erect.

The cheeky smirk on Raven's face was enough to delay the shock of her, ah, _endowed _groin and Starfire managed to stutter in shock, yet admiration of her friend's size (Her planet had no qualms about sexuality or whatever)

"R-Raven, how-"

Raven silenced her with a finger on the alien's lips and replied: "I'm half-demon, Starfire. We can, ah, alter our bodies. Haven't you seen me grow extra eyes and really big when under the influence of Rage?"

Upon the alien's affirmative nod, Raven continued, her voice seductive and impatient as her member desperately urged to feel the intense heat emanating from the Tamaranean: "Well, this is just _Lust_ at it's best, all for you."

A swift tear and Starfire's skirt was gone. Raven leaned back to eagerly take in the wondrous sight of the apex of the alien's firm tanned thighs; A wondrously smooth looking area of copper skin, a soaking wet pink slit bordered by two ovals of crimson hair. The sight was absolutely appetising, and Raven was going to have it all.

With a smirk, the half-demon ran a hand along her shaft and aimed it at the alien's woman-hood, finally about to claim her as her own.

Starfire whimpered at the inevitable approach of Raven's tool, her core tightening in anticipation, but Raven merely murmured to her: "Relax, Starfire. I promise, you'll love it. I've been waiting a long time for this, so I know I will."

The sorceress took careful aim, wanting to leave a good first impression upon her captive, Starfire shivering from the wait-

Finally, Raven could not restrain herself and plunged her member into Starfire as deep as she could manage in a single powerful thrust.

Starfire screamed a silent scream of ecstasy, pain and pleasure, as Raven's girth penetrated her, stretching her tight folds with almost casual ease, the sensation of being filled wonderful, yet painful, and tears of that emotion sprang to her eyes as she gasped and groaned, her friend slowly driving herself in to sheathe her girth within the alien, the half-demons hands clasping onto her breasts to both steady herself and to add some pleasure to the alien, to distract from the pain of the First Time.

"R-Raven!" Starfire groaned, her body arching as her walls adjusted to the foreign presence. "O-oh Raven! P-please- ah! Oh, it-it feels so- ah!"

"That's it, Starfire!-" Raven snarled with pleasure, feeling such intense heat, passion, wetness and tightness within her friend, her member transmitting such wondrous pleasure to her; She had longed for this so much, to bury this product of demonic heritage into the alien's wonderful pussy and fuck her senseless- "-Moan for it! Azar, I've wanted this so much! Finally, you're all mine! Azar, it's so hot and tight! yes, that's it! Ah, I've wanted to fuck you for _so long!"_

The sorceress was clearly caught up in her now-thrusting of the alien, slowly driving herself into the depths of the inferno between Starfire's toned legs, truly revelling in the feel of her personal Goddess. Thank Azar for demonic abilities, regardless of how unstable they can be. Regardless, she was loving this; The sheer _feel _of fucking the alien was beyond any pleasure she had ever felt, and she was so delightfully tight!

"Raven, R-Raven!" The alien cried out. "P-please, harder! H-h-harder! Ah! AH! R-Raven!"

The alien was begging her in such a delicious fashion, the sound of her name pouring out of the Tamaranean's mouth in such a needy, begging fashion gave the half-demon brilliant thrills of complete control over the red-head, something she was glad to have. Still, Raven complied with the red-head's desire and need and began to pound harder and harder into her captive, drawing out slow, to earn pleading moans and the wonderful sense of lubricated friction, before smashing back in, the sorceress grinning as the alien moaned more and more.

"That's it! Moan, moan for your master!" Raven growled, moving down to clamp her lips onto the alien's neck, being sure to lick and bite and suckle hard, before withdrawing and snarling: "Now beg for it; Beg me to fuck you harder!"

"P-Please!" Starfire sobbed, as a particularly hard thrust form the half-demon caused a burst of pain. "Please, please!"

Raven snarled again as she forcibly and promptly restrained her slowly degrading mental barrier keeping in her demonic self. She wanted to feel Starfire as herself, not as her other, less reputable half. Regardless, she was nevertheless satisfied by Starfire's begging and stepped it up yet more, pounding her member as hard as she could against the Tamaranean.

Her control was waning, so Raven finally undid the magical energy of the restraining chains to better temper her emotions, also allowing Starfire to wrap her arms and legs around the half-demon as she groaned.

Raven could feel herself losing it, so she gripped Starfire's breasts tightly, eager to finally spill for her friend. But not inside, no. Not this night, at least. So, the sorceress continued to thrust, desperate to make Starfire orgasm at last. Fortunately, Starfire was easily pleased, and was soon screaming as her walls tightened and she experienced her first orgasm.

Raven pulled out just in time, her own body begging to release, as a wave of viscous golden fluid burst from Starfire's core, splattering against Raven's hips and thighs. The sorceress needed no further action to release her own load, as the mere sight of Starfire flopping in the waves of ecstasy and pleasure was more then enough for her to explode as well.

With a groan, Raven's member, courtesy of demonic abilities, released itself, viscous fluid, this time of a white colour, bursting from it's tip over the alien's tanned body, staining the copper skin of her naval and breasts a dull shade of white in a single burst of ecstasy.

Both girls gasped as their juices fell from them in a wave of ecstasy and wonder, before Raven collapsed atop Starfire, both girls panting and gasping as the aftershocks of their activity struck them, engulfing them in passion, fondness, love and friendship.

Both girls simply lay there for a long while, simply content with each other's presence, their arms wrapped round each other, Raven's head resting on Starfire's chest, above her cleavage, the half-demons cloak acting like a blanket, Starfire giggling slightly as Raven smiled rather goofily, a complete rarity for her, and a symbol of the happiness she was feeling. Never before had she felt this good. Truly, claiming Starfire had been the best idea she- Or anyone else- could ever have thought of.

Eventually, Raven lifted her head up and pulled herself forward, meeting her violet eyes with Starfire's emeralds.

"Well, was that productive, Starfire?" The sorceress purred quietly.

"Indeed." Starfire giggled, kissing Raven tenderly. "I did enjoy-"

Suddenly, the door opened.

Both girls instantly screamed in shock, Raven's cloak engulfing their indecency, Raven's especially as their arms clamped around each other in shock.

At the door, stood none other then Cyborg, looking fairly surprised at the two girls on Raven's bed, before he answered their shocked looks: "Girls, you wanna get it on, get it on _quieter. _And remind me to tell Robin that he owes me twenty bucks tomorrow."

Grinning cheekily at Starfire and Raven's dumb-struck nods, Cyborg promptly left.

The two girls glanced at each other, before sighing and giggling.

It had been rather productive.

**Author's Notes: Hurrah, this request is complete :D**

**I hope you lot liked it :) **

**True, copied from the original ending quite a lot, but still :)**


End file.
